


fall for you

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, literal stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: Jaehwan doesn't know if he should be mad or thankful for Hakyeon's birthday present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,,,,,  
> my FIRST contribution to the vixx fandom!! its a little trashy but please ignore bc its basically un-beta'd and all that. ive only recently got into them and honestly,,i hope theres no characters thats too off. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> enjoy reading!

“Happy birthday hyung! You’re now a year closer to death.” Sanghyuk’s absurd message greets him as Jaehwan opens the door for him. The younger skips into his apartment, holding a large box with a pretty red bow on top of it and about a dozen of grocery bags filled with so many sweets that’s enough to make their teeth rot. “I got you something!”

“This better not be anything dick related,” Jaehwan groans but from Sanghyuk’s wild smirk, he’s given up on having expectations from this particular young friend.

“As if!” He says back, tone anything but convincing. Hakyeon and Taekwoon come in a few minutes later with loads of food; party platters, a delicious looking chocolate birthday cake and most important of all: meat. _The perks of having rich hyungs_ , Jaehwan thinks to himself.

“Happy birthday Jaehwannie!” Hakyeon, despite being smaller than Jaehwan, pulls him into a suffocating bear hug with great strength. Taekwoon, ignoring Jaehwan’s pleas of “Taekwoon hyung get your boyfriend off of me!” continues on into the kitchen to set down all the food on the kitchen counter.

Hakyeon continues smothering Jaehwan with his bear hugs for another five minutes before Taekwoon pulls him away from the younger and drags him into the kitchen to help.

“How have you spent your birthday so far, hyung?” Sanghyuk asks as Jaehwan joins him on the couch. These people come over to Jaehwan’s place so much that Jaehwan doesn’t even bother to tell them to make themselves at home cause they already do, at their own will, especially Sanghyuk who spends 80% of his time at Jaehwan’s apartment than he does at his own dorm.

“Nothing really,” He says, letting an oomph as he settles more into the cushions. “Turning 23 isn’t as special as I don’t know, turning 21.”

“Ah I remembered when I turned 21~” Hakyeon coos from the kitchen like an old man. “Good times. Got so drunk I woke up with my shoes hanging from the neighbor’s apple tree. What did you do when you turned 21, Taekwoonie?” asks Hakyeon, nudging Taekwoon beside him who’s busy preparing the side dishes.

“Nothing,” He simply replies which earns a pout from Hakyeon and a grumpy “you’re no fun”.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan watches the couple for a moment before going back to their own conversation.

“So nothing at all hyung?”

“My mother called and—well, Seokjin also asked if I wanted to go out for dinner—I declined, clearly. So nothing.”

“Hyung! When was the last time you even got laid?! Your dick is going to shrivel up like a prune and—”

“Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon scolds from the kitchen before the youngest can even finish his sentence and Sanghyuk clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“Hyung I’m almost 20! I can talk about those kind of things!” He whines in protest and Hakyeon pokes his head out of the door frame and glares at Sanghyuk until the younger gets the message and shuts up.

“I am really not going to be discussing my sex life with a 19 year old.” Jaehwan replies and turns to grab the remote off the coffee table. “Also, stop watching these shitty dramas you emo.”

“I only watch it ironically,”

“Your entire life is ironic, Hyukkie.” He rolls his eyes and changes the channel to a music show. “Also, don’t ever say that ever again. You sound like an edgy middle schooler.”

Before Sanghyuk can insult Jaehwan back, Hakyeon calls saying that they’re going to start dinner now and Sanghyuk climbs off the couch at an alarming speed and Jaehwan can only gather and force himself to peel his ass off the couch. He really feels like he’s getting old now that he’s closer to 25 than he is to 18.

Hakyeon’s set the dining table up prettily. Food prepared from one end of the table to the other, all complete with side dishes, appetizers, desserts a.k.a the fucking huge cake that Jaehwan has been drooling at ever since Hakyeon walked in with it an hour ago and also the heinous amount of meat that’s just prepared for the best barbecuing of his life. Jaehwan is also glad now that both Hakyeon and Taekwoon are amazing cooks because meals like this come to him almost once every month.

Taekwoon pours the soju for everyone, Hakyeon letting Sanghyuk have a free pass tonight on alcohol since it’s a special occasion and again, Sanghyuk whining that he’s of legal age but Hakyeon doesn’t bat an eye.

“To our Jaehwannie,” Hakyeon raises his glass and everyone follows. “For always being our cute and funny friend. Happy birthday to you.”

They clink their glasses and down the shot of soju quickly, laughing when it spills on the table and their hands from clinking it a bit too hard. The night goes on with lots of loud laughter and bullying, mainly Sanghyuk who’s gotten a little bold from the amount of alcohol he’s consumed and Hakyeon who’s close to dozing off. Taekwoon’s got a tinge of red high on his cheekbones and Jaehwan teases the older about being a weak drinker. The meat goes away pretty quickly, since they’re all busy people in their 20s (sans Sanghyuk who constantly reminds everyone he’s turning 20 in less than 3 months), they don’t have time to sometimes even have a proper meal that they can enjoy to their heart’s content.

“Okay, okay, before I fall asleep on the table,” Hakyeon says, his words a little slurred. “Let’s all give Jaehwannie our presents!” They all move to their feet and grab their individual presents that they had gotten for Jaehwan and one by one hand it over to him.

Sanghyuk’s birthday present turned out to be a giant doll of that one anime character that he had said Jaehwan resembled and not anything penis related (thankfully). Taekwoon had gotten Jaehwan a nice watch, the kind that he had said looked super nice back when they were out shopping together weeks ago. Jaehwan isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol but he feels a little emotional that his friends remembers very small things from weeks ago and he’s close to welling up until Hakyeon presents him with a small black card.

“What is this hyung?” Jaehwan says, taking the small plastic in his hands and twirling it around to look at the back. “You got me a credit card for my birthday?” Now the alcohol really has hit him. “But my dad already got me a credit card two years ago—”

“No,” Hakyeon says. “Read carefully.” 

His blurry vision reads over the fine print carefully. SPOLEX membership. Lee Jaehwan. College of Fine Arts. Hakyeon had gotten him a gym membership at their university’s sports center.

“Are you implying what I think you’re implying?” Jaehwan looks up skeptically at Hakyeon. Sanghyuk’s laughter had died down from watching his two hyungs go into a stare-off.

“No, of course not,” The older replies. “But I’ve seen you walk up two flight of stairs.”

Jaehwan can’t even be mad at Hakyeon since the older wasn’t exactly lying. Ever since he entered university, he’s slowly felt his stamina worsen. What used to get him out of breath went from a 5K run down to climbing up stairs to get to his classroom in the mornings and 18 year old Jaehwan was immune to staying up till 4AM and now he’s napping every chance he gets. Truly the only person he can get mad at is himself and Hakyeon always means well anyway with his gifts. The considerate hyung.

“Also, think of all the cute guys that’ll be there, Jaehwannie.” And the ulterior motive finally shows. “Think of it as you improving two aspects of your life at the same time.”

“I truly do hope you get laid this year, hyung. I worry about how long your wrist can go without cramping and spraining.” Sanghyuk gives his two cents in and he earns himself a smother of Jaehwan trying to get the younger to stop bullying him.

\---

The next morning he wakes up with Sanghyuk glued next to him and regret. The younger has grown so much larger than him over the years that Jaehwan feels like he’ll be squished into a patty if Sanghyuk hugs him even tighter. He’s a strong drinker in his friend group, opting to sleep after he felt a little buzzed and Hakyeon and Taekwoon left after clearing up the table and Sanghyuk passed out well before that from two slots of soju.

 _Make sure to use that gym membership well Jaehwannie~_ a text from Hakyeon reads and he eyes the piece of black plastic on his bedside table. He guesses that Hakyeon did go through all that trouble to sign him up for a (pain in the ass) gym membership and he has been meaning to change his life style here and there back on new year’s day.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk mumbles. “My head hurts.”

“Lightweight.” Jaehwan teases and throws a blanket over Sanghyuk to let him sleep in more since it’s the weekend and they usually don’t have anything planned for the weekend outside of doing assignments for the following week.

\---

After Jaehwan has fixed them both breakfast, he decides to grab his sneakers out from the shoe cabinet. Honestly, the last time he’s worn sneakers to actually exercise was probably back in 12th grade physical education and that’s been a good four or five years ago. He drops Sanghyuk off at his dorm afterwards, not forgetting the obscene yell of “get that dick hyung!” from Sanghyuk and he flips off the younger and drives away.

\---

The gym to Jaehwan is a completely foreign place and he feels so out of place amongst everyone who’s busy working out on the equipment and he really felt like he could die here.

“Uh, hi.” He finally musters at the receptionist. The receptionist greets him friendlily, a pretty girl with long dark hair and a name-tag that reads “Yuri” and she hands him over a towel and also keys for one of the lockers. _Okay you made it through step one, Jaehwan_ , he praises himself in his head and enters into the working out area.

He honestly has no idea what to work on first. Cardio? He’s heard that that’s a good way to get your fitness up and to also warm up. Weight training? He also heard that he can build muscle that way. Yoga? Pilates? Since apparently that’s the newest trend and basically all of his female classmates and friends are doing it.

In the middle of Jaehwan’s mild panic attack someone calls out to him. “Excuse me, are you using this equipment?”

Jaehwan turns around and doesn’t expected to be blinded by ethereal beauty.

“N-no,” He manages to wheeze out and finally steps aside to let Mr. Gorgeous (yes, Jaehwan really just named him that in his head) use whatever equipment he was standing in the way of.

“Thanks.” Mr. Gorgeous flashes a smile and his dimples knocked the air out of Jaehwan’s lungs.

He has half a mind to run back into the locker room and grab his phone to text Sanghyuk about the most beautiful human being he’s ever laid his eyes on but he seriously also has to start working out and not waste Hakyeon’s hard (not really) efforts. So tries the treadmill. Easy. Even his mother uses this back at home and sometimes he sees his brother use this with the dog. How hard can it be to use a treadmill?

Jaehwan starts off steady. He starts the machine at a walking pace, slowly getting used to the speed and turning it up to a light jog. He’s grateful for the mirrors surrounding the gym because this means that he can look at Mr. Gorgeous who’s working on his biceps behind him without being blatantly obvious about it.

 _Jesus Christ_ , he curses in his head as he catches a glance of his abs through the loose tank. Ripped and handsome, a combination that is seriously too lethal for his liking.

He’s starting to get a little breathless, feeling a little ashamed looking at the supermodel who’s basically sprinting beside him and can still happily whistle to the song she’s listening to. He tries to pace himself, setting down the speed back to walking pace but due to the distraction that is Mr. Gorgeous bench pressing behind him, unstable hands and shortness of breath, he accidentally presses the incline button and literally falls off the treadmill and onto his ass.

He’s really done it this time. He had worries about being an absolute embarrassment on his first time at the gym again after four years and his worries had really come true. Jaehwan tries to get back on his feet but the sharp sting in his knee and how much his muscles burn from not stretching beforehand sends him tumbling back down onto the floor again.

He winces, trying to grab onto the machine again to get himself back up but a steady hand comes to his aid and Jaehwan almost falls back down again from surprise.

“Are you okay?” Mr. Gorgeous, who Jaehwan had not so subtly been ogling over, asks him, sweat running down the side of his face and perfect eyebrows knit together in worry. “That was a pretty hard fall.”

“No-I-yeah, I’m okay.” Jaehwan gets up back up on his feet again, stumbling a little from how jelly and weak his legs felt. “Thank you, uh—”

“Hongbin,” The other introduces and Jaehwan keeps on repeating that name over and over again in his head. Such a cute name for a cute faced boy.

“Thank you, Hongbin.” Jaehwan finally musters. “Really, I’m fine. You don’t need to look so worried.”

“Alright, but don’t hesitate if you need help with anything,” says Hongbin. “Your first time here?”

“Yeah, surprisingly, considering I’ve been at this university for a while.” They make chit chat so casually but inside Jaehwan’s heartbeat is actually racing.

“Oh? What year?” Hongbin replies while wiping the sweat that’s running down column of his neck.

“Fourth year. How about you?”

“Third year. College of Music. How about you hyung?” _Hyung_ , Jaehwan thinks. He really is a hyung to this gorgeous human being.

“College of Fine Arts” replies Jaehwan. “Well, it was nice meeting you? I guess. Thanks again.”

Hongbin flashes him a sweet smile and waves at him cutely that sends Jaehwan’s soul flying out of his body. “It’s nice to meet you too hyung!”

\---

lee.jaehwan     : HYUK AH

lee.jaehwan     : HAN SANGHYUK

lee.jaehwan     : i know you’re there i can see your online status

hsanghyuk      : what hyung

lee.jaehwan     : i saw the cutest guy at the gym

hsanghyuk      : and?

lee.jaehwan     : and he was bench pressing behind me?? and i really thought wow?? i want him to bench press me??

hsanghyuk      : pervert

lee.jaehwan     : virgin

\---

And Jaehwan does go to the gym more often, ever since he’s discovered Hongbin’s gym visit schedule and he swears to Sanghyuk that he’s not being a creepy stalker towards the poor guy.

“You seem healthier nowadays,” was Taekwoon’s only comment when they were all gathered for lunch at Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s apartment. Jaehwan himself felt proud as usually he dies when he has to walk up the three flights of stairs in his faculty building to get to his classroom. Not only did he made progress with his fitness, he also made progress with Hongbin.

Turns out the younger is in the Department of Vocal Music and Jaehwan complimented him on how soft and raspy his voice sounded (while also _not_ imagining how hot it would be to hear that voice moaning above him) when the younger had shown him a clip that he and his best-friend, Wonshik, was composing together.

Jaehwan has met Wonshik a couple of times now from how close he’s getting to Hongbin. Wonshik is a tall guy who towered over him in a more frightening manner than Sanghyuk does but turns out after several sessions of goofing and joking around, he finds out that Wonshik couldn’t even hurt a fly.

“Hyung, maybe if you’d like, we can meet outside of the gym once in a while? Go out for coffee?” Hongbin had shyly asked him after they’ve both finished their sets with the dumbbell and Jaehwan had prayed for this day to come. “I’d like to let you listen to more of my covers.”

“Sure, maybe after class sometime next week?” He suggests and he sees the younger’s face brighten and fuck, Jaehwan realizes he’s agreed to have a somewhat kind of a date with Hongbin.

How whipped and deeply he’s fallen for the younger can be described as Jaehwan listening Hongbin’s cover of Goyo by Yoon Jong Shin and Jung Joonil that the younger sent him on repeat because he feels like he’s swept away by Hongbin’s deep and soothing vocals.

“I wish you’d go back to your loser self, I miss the old you.” Sanghyuk bitterly comments one night and Jaehwan only blows a raspberry at the younger and ignores him as he replies to Hongbin’s message like a giddy school girl.

 

\---

The day really came where he is waiting for Hongbin to arrive at the coffee shop nearby their campus. Jaehwan chooses a seat by the window, for the sake of him being able to see the gorgeous view of the busy Seoul streets while he waits for Hongbin and to see when the younger was approaching the shop so he had time to prepare, mentally.

He’s worried that he might be overdressed, harassing and bombarding Sanghyuk with questions on what outfit to where and the younger only giving him mildly enthusiastic replies as he couldn’t get his eyes off the game that he was busy playing.

“Just fucking wear anything, hyung.” Sanghyuk had grunted at him and then yelled because he just got attacked by the enemy team and died because of Jaehwan’s pestering.

So he opts with his regular black coat, a pair of dark jeans, black sweater and his red sneakers to add just a little bit of color to his borderline gothic outfit.

Through the crowd, he finally spots the crown of Hongbin’s head. He looks gorgeous, as always, but a different kind of beauty that he couldn’t really put the exact word on. He’s never seen Hongbin outside of his gym attire: messy hair and drenched with sweat. But casual Hongbin isn’t far too different from that level of beauty too.

“Hyung, hi. Sorry to keep you waiting.” The younger had greeted upon entering the shop. He’s out of breath, seeming as if he ran all the way here to be on time. He looks nice like this, dresses the way any regular college aged guy would. Hongbin takes his seat across from Jaehwan and shrugs his coat off.

“Did you just finish classes?” He asks and Hongbin nods while eyeing down the menu in his hands.

Jaehwan never really realized how awkward he truly is. While Hongbin is off talking and ordering to the waitress, he isn’t quite sure what to do with himself aside from stare at Hongbin. Hongbin has a peculiar kind of beauty; pretty and soft from his delicate dimples that form when he smiles just a little too much, yet also manly and chiseled with a jawline that can cut through diamond. He lets his eyes linger maybe just a bit too long.

“Is there something on my face, hyung?” Hongbin snaps Jaehwan out of his daze.

“Ah-y-yeah,” He panics, trying to not let the red on his cheek show. “There’s a little smudge on the corner of your lip.”

“Oh really?” The younger pouts, trying to get a look at it from the reflective surface of the window. “I can’t see it hyung. Can you get it for me?”

He doesn’t know whether or not he can do that without furiously blushing or accidentally smacking Hongbin’s face from trying to play it cool but the younger doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to Jaehwan’s crisis. And so he does, leaning forward to reach his hand out and wipe the corner of Hongbin’s mouth with his thumb and he thinks of kissing Hongbin—he thinks of how soft his pink lips would feel against his and how Hongbin will smile against his lips if their noses bump awkwardly. _This really looks like that damn scene from Sanghyuk’s stupid drama_ , he curses in his head.

“Is it gone now hyung?”

“Yes, yes.” Jaehwan replies trying to save face. Thankfully the waitress comes with his food and he doesn’t miss how adorable Hongbin looks with a milk moustache from trying some of Jaehwan’s coffee.

\---

“You’re seriously so whipped it’s disgusting” Sanghyuk snarks at him when he catches Jaehwan curled up on the couch, smiling to himself as he looks down at his phone. By now he’s used to the lack of manners that comes from Sanghyuk.

“You’re just jealous,” He replies not even bothering to look at Sanghyuk who makes his way beside him on the couch. “Why are you here again?”

“My roommate wanted me out of the dorm for a few hours.”

“See, even your roommate is getting laid, Sanghyuk-ah.” He humors and Sanghyuk only snickers.

“Like you are.”

“One of these days, I really will be.”

\---

“Hello, Hongbin-ah?” Jaehwan answers the phone groggily at 1AM. He’s still on the couch, one leg hanging off the edge and the other buried under the blankets. The TV is playing the end credits of the movie that he just fell asleep watching.

“Jaehwan hyung?” The voice on the other end that isn’t Hongbin calls out to him and he’s taken a back from how deep it is. “This is Wonshik.”

 _Wonshik_ , the name is blurry in his sleep hazed mind for a second until it comes clear to him that this is Wonshik, Hongbin’s best and childhood friend.

“Wonshikkie?” He asks into the speaker. Whatever is being said back to him is unclear from the speakers, lots of yelling, loud thumps everywhere and its hurting Jaehwan’s ears alone.

“Yes, hyung, I’m sorry to call you from Hongbin’s phone like this,” the other says back but there’s a clear worry in his voice that Jaehwan can’t help but notice and it’s making him anxious too. “You were the first name I recognized in his recent contacts.”

“Is everything alright?” Jaehwan sits up and there’s a long pause from Wonshik’s side.

“It’s Hongbin,” Wonshik says. “He keeps calling out your name and he won’t leave until I call you for him and I don’t know how much longer I can go without passing out.”

There’s a ruckus from the other end of the phone and a yell of “Bin-ah, sit down please” and Jaehwan figures it Hongbin trying to snatch his phone back from Wonshik, who clearly just wants his best friend to sit down and be still.

“Send me your location and I’ll come get the both of you.” He says without further thought and before Wonshik could even protest about burdening Jaehwan so late at night, he hangs up and goes to grab his car keys.

\---

Jaehwan arrives to where Wonshik and Hongbin are in less than 20 minutes, courtesy to the empty street and his adrenaline to make sure those two are fucking safe after that worrisome phone call. The two are standing (more Wonshik trying to hold Hongbin up) out by the street, the house behind them clearly still so lively and filled with loud music. Jaehwan has flashbacks to attending parties during his first two years of university and now he’s at that place where he’d rather stay in and have a nice dinner with Hakyeon over wine or a movie night with Sanghyuk.

“Hyung,” Wonshik wheezes out when Jaehwan pulls over and gets out of the car. He lets a nearly passed out and drunk Hongbin fall into Jaehwan’s arms and Jaehwan catches him, steadily trying to hold him up and fight the nausea from how much Hongbin reeks of liquor. They put Hongbin in the back seat and Wonshik makes sure that he has all of Hongbin’s possession with him before climbing into the passenger seat beside Jaehwan.

“Thanks, Jaehwan hyung.” He mumbles shyly.

“What? This is no big deal, Wonshikkie.” Jaehwan gives a weak smile, eyes glancing to his rearview mirror to look at Hongbin who’s passed out in the back for a second.

“You’re really a great guy, wow” Wonshik tries to make conversation, all giggly too, slurred words laced with alcohol. “Hongbin was right.”

 _So Hongbin talks about him to Wonshik_ , he smiles to himself. “Of course I’m a nice guy~” He says back to the younger. “A hyung has to be like this to his dongsaengs.”

“Well I don’t know about hyung-dongsaeng, but you better treat him right or else you’ll be dealing with me.” Wonshik tries to sound tough but the pout on his lips make him look adorable and Jaehwan really feels like he’s babysitting two infants right now. Of course a best friend is protective over their best friend.

Hongbin lets out a soft whine as he stirs in his sleep in the back and Jaehwan’s body went stiff when he realizes it’s his name that’s coming out of Hongbin’s mouth.

“Hyung, promise me you’ll date Hongbin and make him happy? I’m tired of seeing him with shitty dumb men.” Wonshik says softly, his eyelids heavy and he’s leaning against the car door and almost falling asleep.

Jaehwan doesn’t know what to say back. Of course he likes Hongbin, he wants to date Hongbin, he wants to be the one who listens to the cover of his songs first, wants to be the one to take Hongbin on impromptu trips to see beautiful sceneries as beautiful as Hongbin and watch him fall in love with the view, wants to be the one who he kisses at 3.A.M in the middle of the kitchen when neither of them can fall asleep. But he doesn’t know if Jaehwan is what Hongbin wants. So he only swallows bitterly before giving a small “of course” as an answer and Wonshik nods in approval.

He drops them off at their apartment. Jaehwan offers to help Wonshik carry Hongbin up to their room but Wonshik says he has everything under control and that he doesn’t want to keep Jaehwan up later than it is already. Sleepy Hongbin softly mumbles a “good bye hyung” to him and he waves off before making his way back to his own apartment, Wonshik’s words replaying over and over in his head.

\---

As expected, Hongbin isn’t there the next day when Jaehwan is at the gym. He opts to just stay quiet while running on the treadmill, hoping to reach 5K before 10am because Hakyeon invited all of them to lunch.

When he finishes showering and getting back into his casual wear, he spots Wonshik at the receptionist desk and both he and Yuri smile at Jaehwan who walks pass casually as if Wonshik didn’t just threaten to hurt him if he ever breaks his best-friend’s heart and factually, he and said best-friend aren’t even dating and it’s not even clear to him whether or not Hongbin is interested in him the way he is with Hongbin.

“Hyung,” Wonshik catches him right before he pushes through the front doors. “I really meant what I said last night.”

“Okay” Is the only thing he can say back to Wonshik as he rushes out before he gets all of his expectations and hopes up for nothing.

\---

“You really are a dumbass” Sanghyuk says over lunch later on. Jaehwan feels three pairs of judging eyes on him as he finishes re-telling his story about picking up a drunk Hongbin and Wonshik up at 1AM and then what Wonshik had said and then his doubts and concerns. Hakyeon joins in on Sanghyuk for once.

“Yeah, you may be a cum laude but you really are an idiot sometimes, Jaehwannie.” Hakyeon comments. Taekwoon beside him only eyes at Jaehwan which made him cower in fear if the older ever had anything to say.

“But I’m so unsure, hyung” Jaehwan still continues on and Sanghyuk looks like he’s about to drive the chopsticks through his skull.

“Dumbass perverted old man, of course he’s into you! His best friend even said that and you don’t believe him?” The younger rambles on more and more curse words that Jaehwan has never even heard of before.

“I think you should try asking Hongbin out” suggest Hakyeon. “I don’t see any harm. Or better yet, confess to him.”

“Best friends just say things, you know. They don’t really mean it.” Jaehwan leans back in his chair. “Hyukkie, would you threaten to murder any of Sungjae’s potential boyfriends?”

“Well,” Sanghyuk starts and from the tone, Jaehwan practically knows the answer already.

“Okay don’t continue that but what, alright, I confess to him. Worst thing that can happen, he rejects me, I stop going to the gym and end up sulking on your couch all weekend long, Hakyeon hyung. How does that sound?”

“Or,” Hakyeon interjects, chopsticks reaching out to grab another piece of meat. “He says he likes you back, you two date and I don’t have to see your face every weekend.”

“That sounds good to me,” agrees Sanghyuk and Jaehwan’s lost all hope of sincerity and kindness ever to come out of his friends’ mouths.

\---

Jaehwan spends most of his time debating whether or not Hongbin actually likes him, like _like_ him or like him. The last time he brought up this issue was with Sanghyuk and he ended up being kicked off the younger’s bed and tumbling onto the floor while being cussed “don’t bring that emotional baggage in here at 9:00AM on a Wednesday”.

He likes to think Hongbin likes him the same way he does. He likes to think that that sweet, dimpled smiles are all directed for him and only for him. He likes to think that Jaehwan is the only one who can make Hongbin laugh so hard that tears start to swell from his eyes. Their relationship doesn’t falter after that night, in fact, he feels as if he’s been friends with Hongbin for years.

Jaehwan doesn’t dare bring up what Wonshik said that night or even bring up a conversation about Hongbin’s love interest to Wonshik in fear that the younger will really throw him into a dumpster somewhere. As nice and adorable Wonshik’s personality is, he’s got an unbelievable strength and that leaves Jaehwan terrified as he watches Wonshik effortlessly do pull ups beside him.

“Hyung, are you done with your sets?” Wonshik finally takes notice of him just standing there blankly and staring into space. Today it’s just the two of them at the gym since Hongbin left earlier to finish some assignments.

“Ah, yes.” Jaehwan replies. In his mind he wants to ask Wonshik what type of guys Hongbin is into, what kind of shitty boyfriends he had in the past that made Wonshik say that to him, and what Hongbin says to Wonshik when he talks to him about Jaehwan.

“Wanna call it a day?” The younger suggest, tucking his sweaty hair under his cap. Jaehwan sees the sheen of sweat over his biceps and he really thinks Wonshik will fight him if he ever does anything to Hongbin.

“Sure.” Says Jaehwan as he collects his stuff off the bench and follows Wonshik into the locker rooms, not paying attention at all on what new hip hop song the younger was rambling on about.

\---

Jaehwan is stuck again on a big project for a showcase which doesn’t leave him much time to be able to go to the gym. His phone has been going off like crazy, Sanghyuk and Hakyeon going bat shit in their group chat, probably arguing on what movie to watch this weekend. Sanghyuk probably requested a horror movie but Hakyeon tries to play the pity card with the usual “I’m the hyung, I get to choose”.

He’s on the floor, canvases surrounding him painted with beautiful colours of fall since that was the theme for the art showcase this time and streaks of orange and yellow paint cover his fingers as he grips the paint brush harder trying to see what’s missing in his most recent artwork.

Jaehwan tilts his head, trying to look at his painting from all sorts of angles but something just feels missing, feels unfinished.

His phone rings and he expects it to be Hakyeon but the voice that greets him on the other end of the line surprises him.

“Hi hyung,” greets Hongbin and Jaehwan’s heart races, never expecting the younger to ever call him out of the blue like this.

“H-hey,” He stutters out a reply. “What’s up?”

“Uh,” Hongbin seems at lost for words momentarily. “I was just, wondering why you haven’t been at the gym lately. I messaged you but you haven’t replied at all.”

Jaehwan lets out a small “oh” as he slides his screen down to reveal his notification center. Hongbin indeed had messaged him multiple times but he’s been too much into working on his project that he hasn’t paid attention to his phone at all.

“Ah right, right, sorry,” He apologizes to the younger. “I’m working on a project for an art showcase, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay hyung, I figured you were busy.” The younger replies. Jaehwan thinks up of ways to not let the phone call end right now because Hongbin actually _thought_ of him and decided, out of his own will, to call him up.

“If you’re not so busy yourself, you should drop by,” Jaehwan coughs, feeling his throat tighten a little trying to get the words out. “You’re always showing me your works, I think it’s time I show you mine.”

“Alright,” Hongbin replies. “Text me your address and I’ll come over right away.”

They end the phone call and Jaehwan nervously types in his address into their chat room and presses send. He clutches his phone to his chest and Jaehwan thinks his heart is going to jump out of his chest any second.

\---

Hongbin arrives 15 minutes later, knocking on Jaehwan’s door and startling the older a little as he scrambles from his position on the floor to let him in.

“Hi,” Jaehwan smiles, greeting the younger. He lets Hongbin in and guides him into the living room which also serves as Jaehwan’s workspace. Honestly, his apartment isn’t something that’s too impressive. Just a one bedroom apartment with a surprisingly spacious living room that was big enough for him to fit canvases as big as an elephant in it and a balcony with a beautiful view of Seoul’s skyline.

Having Hongbin in his apartment there with him, standing right beside him in this messy and unruly workspace filled with scraps of paper, tubes of paint and paintbrushes thrown all over the floor, feels surreal.

Hongbin eyes the canvases that’s set up all over the room. Beautiful gradients of oranges, reds, browns and yellows blending into each other in different strokes, different patterns, and it’s beautiful, to Hongbin, who’s eyes never stop to dance around the room that’s’ decorated with the colours of autumn.

“These are all so beautiful hyung,” Hongbin finally manages to say after being agape for a little too long. “Hyung, you didn’t tell me you can do, well, _this_ , all of this.”

And it stabs Jaehwan in the chest as he watches Hongbin fall more and more in love with his artwork, even the sketches on the floor that he’s given up on, Hongbin picks up in his tiny hands and looks at them carefully, muttering little “ooh” and “wow” as he flips through the pages.

“You like this?” Jaehwan asks, grunting as he gets back to his empty spot on the floor. “All of this?”

“Yeah!” says Hongbin with a little too much excitement in his voice. “I mean, I don’t necessarily know anything about art like you do hyung, but these are all so beautiful.” He takes a seat beside Jaehwan on the floor and his eyes continue to marvel at all of Jaehwan’s paintings.

Jaehwan snorts a little, wiping his hand under his nose and he forgets that his hand is dirty with paint and accidentally smears it, creating a long red mustache. “You’re so cute.”

“Says you,” Hongbin guffaws when his eyes meet Jaehwan’s face and sees how ridiculous he looks. “Mr. I have paint all over my face.”

“Don’t tease your hyung like that,” He pouts, grabbing the end of his apron to wipe it on his mouth but ends up dirtying his face even more and Hongbin laughs even harder.

“Here let me help you,” says Hongbin and Jaehwan stills as Hongbin reaches his hand out and wipes the paint off his face with his fingers, getting some all over his clean hands and makes Jaehwan nervous and embarrassed how close they are actually sitting next to each other.

“Now you got your hands all dirty, Bin-ah,”

“I’ll wash it later,”

They sit there on the floor in silence after their initial laughter died down, their shoulders pressing against each other and their hands so dangerously close. It’s close to sun down and the rays of sun that shine through the big glasses of Jaehwan’s living room bathe the two of them in the twilight, Hongbin’s features beautifully highlighted and sculpted and its breathtaking how close they are against each other, how warm they feel despite the chilly weather in the dead of spring outside. It’s Jaehwan who finally hooks his pinky with Hongbin’s.

“I like you” says Jaehwan, there’s a lump in his throat that refuses to go down no matter how many times he swallows. But Hongbin moves his hand and Jaehwan panics that he’ll let go but he doesn’t, Hongbin stays and intertwines their fingers together properly.

“I like you too.”

\---

Wonshik is the first one who finds out that they’re dating and the younger seriously threatens Jaehwan to throw him into the middle of Han River if he ever breaks Hongbin’s heart. Hakyeon and Taekwoon find out next when Jaehwan is invited over to eat some of Taekwoon’s experimental cooking and he asks if he can bring a plus one. Both Taekwoon and Hakyeon smothered Hongbin with love and tried to tell him embarrassing stories of Jaehwan to which he protested and Hongbin found it adorable yet also wanting to smack his right upside his head. Sanghyuk is the last to find out, abruptly barging into Jaehwan’s apartment when the two were in the middle of a sappy, making out session on the couch and the younger yells out spiteful “ugh, I’m surrounded by couples _everywhere_ ” as he makes his way back out of Jaehwan’s front door. Hongbin offers to set up Sanghyuk up on a date with Wonshik.

Jaehwan laughs at the suggestion, imagining Sanghyuk meeting Wonshik and only thinking that the two will end up being the dumbest yet beefiest pair ever. Hongbin also smiles against his lips when their teeth clunk together from laughing at the stupid image and he’ll never admit to Hakyeon that his stupid birthday present led to the greatest thing that’s ever happened in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i love kenbin!! so much


End file.
